My Stupid Life  With My New Wife
by Acoustic Life . My Life
Summary: When two people ... exactly opposites ... are forced into marriage, what would                  happen ? Of course ... C.O.M.P.L.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.S. Tune into some fun with the smug Uchihas and the cunning Hyugas.
1. The Deal

** My Stupid Life ... With My New Wife.**

A Sasu-Hina Story.

**Summary** : When two people ... exactly opposites ... are forced into marriage, what would happen ? Of course ... **C.O.M.P.L.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.S**.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Naruto , unfortunately. But some day ... I WILL... NOT ... Hmph :P

**Author's note** : Speaking – "Blah"

Thinking – 'Blah'

Chapter 1

**The Deal**

**With the Hyugas**

"Ohayo Otou-san." A meek girl with midnight blue hair stepped into her father's study with a thoughtful look on her face .

"Oh it's you Hinata. Come sit." The girl's father motioned towards the leather chair in front of him.

"Hai."

"So are you okay?" asked the father of the girl named Hinata.

"H-hai Otou-san."

"I hope you lock the door of your apartment every night."

"Eh?"A sweat drop could be seen on Hinata's head.

"Safety reasons."

"Oh I see."

"So what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh I totally forgot ab-about that. Otou-san... as you know that Sakura's and Gaara-kun's w-wedding is in the next month... I just came by to i-inform you that me and Neji-niisan are invited and have p-planned on going."

"Neji is also invited?" The stoic male asked in deep thought.

"Hai"

"Who will run the company if you and Neji are gone?"

Sweat drop. Yet again.

"Otou-san... You've still not retired." Said Hinata with a pinch of amusement in her voice.

"Oh..." An awkward silence passed before Hiashi continued, " I forgot."

"NANI?" Ohkay... she was not supposed react on that... but how could someone FORGET that they have not retired ?

"Heh heh..."

"I don't think it's funny Otou-san. Please take a break from work."

"Hinata please don't tell me what to do and what not to do. Anyway, I think you have to pack before you leave... don't you?"

"Hai Otou-san. I'll take my leave."

"And one more thing..."

Hinata turned around and saw a package sort of thingy in her father's hands.

"Here. Take it."

"What is this?"

"Just take it."

"But Otou-san –"

"Give it to Neji. He'll know what to do. Now scoot."

Hinata kept on staring at the package in her hands.

"SCOOT!" Hiashi screamed/whispered.

And with that Hinata made a bee line towards the door.

"Now let's give a call to Fugaku." Said Hiashi to himself as he proceeded towards the phone.

* * *

><p>'I'll go and say good bye to Hanabi and Mum.' Thought Hinata as she went upstairs.<p>

"Hanabi?"

"..."

"Hanabi? Where are you?"

"I'm here nee-chan!"

"Where ?"

"Under the bed."

Hinata bent down and saw Hanabi searching for something.

"What are you up to Hanabi ?"

"Nee-chan gimme a minute !"

"Fine."

"Ahaa~ found it !"

"Hmmm?"

"Nee-chan... Meet Mimiko."

The girl, Hanabi , showed off a tiny hampster in her hands.

"Awww ! Isn't it the most adorable creature ?"

"Of course it is nee-chan ! So when are you leaving ?" Asked Hanabi while placing Mimiko inside its cage.

"6 in the evening. Anyway, I came to say good bye. I still have a lot of packing left."

"Wow... my daughters look so cute together !" Mrs. Hyuga came inside Hanabi's room.

"Moooom! Not the 'cute' thing again." Replied Hanabi while pouting.

"Ne Hanabi ... does that mean you don't like me ?" Asked Hinata forgetting all her shyness.

"Hey ! It's not like that !" Said Hanabi as she hugged her sister and mother.

" Of course not." Said Mrs. Hyuga while ruffling Hanabi's and Hinata's hair.

"Well, Kaa-san I c-came to say g-goodbye." Said Hinata still in her Mum's arms.

"Oh right !. Please do give my blessings to Gaara and Sakura. Good bye one more thing , call me when you reach the airport."

"H-hai Kaa-san. B-bye Hanabi."Said Hinata turning towards her sister.

"Bye nee-chan. Be safe."

'Safety... AGAIN?' Thought Hinata as she wondered why everyone was concerned about her safety.

"I will be. Ja ne!" Replied Hinata while walking towards the door.

"Sayonara!" Hanabi called after her.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Uchihas<strong>

"ITACHI~!" A boy with blackish-blue hair screamed and pounced over his elder brother.

"WHAT?" The big bro replied after kicking the younger brother in the stomach.

"STOP CHEATING YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"The younger one punched the elder one.

"OYI! DON'T YOU CALL ME NAMES BAKA!"The elder said while pointing his index finger towards his brother.

"OH REALLY ? I WILL CALL YOU NAMES YOU BLOODY FUCKIN' WEASEL!" The younger one showed the other one his glorious middle finger.

'1...2...3...' The father was counting in his head before he heard his significant other scream at the top of her lungs.

"**WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING LIKE CATS AND DOGS? ITACHI , YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MAINTAIN DISCIPLINE IN THE HOUSE BEING THE ELDER BROTHER ... BUT ALL YOU'RE DOING IS ABUSING SASUKE WHICH MAKES HIM REACT EVEN MORE !"**

"But mum-" Itachi squeaked before Mikoto started her lecture again.

"**OH DON'T YOU 'BUT' ME , UNDERSTOOD ?" **Seeing his mother's outburst Sasuke couldn't control his urge to grin and started chuckling.

"**AND YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE. FROM WHERE DID YOU LEARN THESE DISRESPECTFUL WORDS ?"**

'Disrespectful ?' Thought Sasuke.

"Mum Naru-"

"**OH DON'T DRAG INNOCENT NARUTO INTO THIS! **Accept your mistakes. **U.N.D.E.R.S.T.O.O.D ?"**

"Yes mother." Both the Uchiha brothers replied in unison.

They both could feel their father smirking at them.

"Okay then. Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke I'm going for a wine tasting session with , Mrs. Hyuga and . I want you three to behave when they come here to pick me up." Commanded Mikoto while going upstairs to check her make-up one last time.

"That-"Itachi was cut off by Sasuke.

"Was-"Sasuke was cut off by Fugaku.

"Funny. " Fugaku said... smirking.

Both the boys glared at their father.

"Anyway Sasuke and Itachi, I suppose you both have a wedding as well as a vacation to attend?"

"Hai Otou-san." Replied Itachi coming back to his professional self.

"Well the-"

!

"Sasuke go get the door." Ordered Itachi.

"N.O."

"Yes."

"Oh shutup weasel."

'My life sucks.' Thought Fugaku trailing towards the door.

He opened the door and saw the three Ladies mentioned earlier.

"Oh good morning Uzumaki-san, Hyuga-san and Nara-san. Please do come in."

"Good morning Uchiha-san ." All three said in unision. They stepped inside and settled themselves on the plush sofas.

* * *

><p>As the elders erupted themselves in a heated discussion about the differences between their generation and the younger generation, Sasuke was busy calling Naruto.<p>

"Oyi userotonkashi , when are you and the others arriving at the airport ?"

"_Hey teme ! Long time no see huh ?"_

"Just answer the damn question."

"_Stop being so snobby teme ! No wonder why people call you arrogant."_

"Are you answering me or should I tell Sakura about what you did with her lingerie? Hmm... I think I should tell Gaara about it."

"_Uh-uhm I-it's six i-in the e-evening."_

Sasuke hung up and made a dash towards Itachi's old room.

"Oyi Ita- WHAT THE FISH ARE YOU DOIN' WITH MY UNDER WEAR ?"

"Huh .. oh hi Sasuke."

"Itachi... I A.S.K.E.D Y.O.U W.H.A.T T.H.E H.E.L.L A.R.E Y.O.U D.O.I.N.G ?"

"Oh this ?" Itachi asked Sasuke while pointing towards his black boxers. Sasuke waited for him to continue.

"I needed a pair of boxers ya know."

Sweat drop.

"Why couldn't you bring an extra pair with yourself?"

"Oh Sasuke! You don't want your brother to go to all the way to the U.S to get just a pair of boxers, do you?"

"Kill me."

* * *

><p>"Hallo ?" Said the head of the Uchihas while balancing his phone in one hand and stuffing his mouth with Onigiri (Rice Balls) with the other.<p>

"_It's me, Hiashi."_

"Oh wassup Hiashi ?"

"_Fugaku, aren't you a bit OLD to do this 'wassup' stuff ?"_

"You are just jealous that I'm more modern than you."

"_I just called to ask you whether the deal is final or not."_

"Oh it is on."

"_So did you tell Sasuke ?"_

"Did you tell Hinata?"

"_Answer my question first."_

"No I did not tell him."

"_Same here."_

"When are we going to tell them then?"

"_I think we should first let them enjoy their vacation..."_

"And in the mean time, we could explain this deal to the ladies..."

"_And then finally the day the deal is finalized, the Hyuga and the Uchiha companies will merge."_

"No. The Uchiha and the Hyuga companies."

"_What difference does it make if I put Hyuga in front of Uchiha ?"_

"Oh it makes a big difference."

"_You've still not changed. The same old Fugaku I know since what ... birth?"_

"I don't know."

"_Anyway... bye."_

"Buh-bye."

"_Stupid."_

"What did you call me?"

"_S T U P I D."_

"Bastard."

"_Thank you."_

"Your- Oyi Hyuga ? Hyuga ? You there ?"

'So the bastard hung up on me.'

* * *

><p>So guys do tell me if you like it.<p>

And I'll surely update it as soon as possible

And don't forget to review :D


	2. Because we are OUTstanding people

**My Stupid Life ... With My New Wife.**

A Sasu-Hina Story.

**Summary** : When two people ... exactly opposites ... are forced into marriage, what would happen ? Of course ... **C.O.M.P.L.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.S**.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Naruto , unfortunately. But some day ... I WILL... NOT ... Hmph :P

**Author's note** : Speaking – "Blah"

Thinking – 'Blah'

Chapter 2

**Getting Ready**

"Ne Naruto..." A girl... I mean woman with blonde hair and baby blue eyes tried to get her boyfriend's attention.

"Nani Ino ?" Naruto asked Ino and continued packing.

"I can't believe that Sakura and Gaara are getting married." Said Ino while painting her nails with her favorite shade, Purple.

Naruto looked towards his girlfriend in a state of huge confusion. He zipped his bag and went over to her and sat beside her.

"So ? It was meant to be. We both know that they were, are and will remain head over heels for each other. End of discussion." Said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"But it's... It's unbelievable." Ino looked towards Naruto with a pout on her face.

"Well, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed... Obviously not denying the fact that he is ALWAYS right?

"When are you going to quit saying this stupid line?" Ino got up from the couch and glared at the (other)mischievous blonde.

"..."

"Well ?" It was clear that patience was one of the many things that Ino DID NOT have.

"I know you like this line Ino." Naruto squeaked after finally finding his voice.

"NARUTO~!"

"IYAAA~H !"

After a long session of screaming and crying, Uzumaki Naruto found himself outside his apartment with his bag in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Do we really, really, REALLY have to go? *Yawn*." A pale skinned male with a funny yet sexy hairstyle asked his fiancé.<p>

"Yes Shikamaru." The fiancé, a woman with dirty blonde hair tied into four pony tails, answered.

" *Yawn* Why? " Sikamaru asked while cleaning his right ear with his pinky finger.

"Because it's my BROTHER'S freaking WEDDING !" A very fumed Temari folded her arms and glared at her fiancé who was sitting/lying/ half sleeping on the bed. She stormed up to him and yanked him off the bed and stared down at him with a smirk on her face, proud of what she had done.

"Aah." Shikamaru nodded and stood up. He looked towards Temari who was packing her clothes.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me like that Lazy bum?" Temari asked and kept both of her hands on her waist.

"..." Shikamaru turned towards the bathroom to get changed.

Temari huffed with all her might and sat on the bed.

'He hasn't changed a bit. But thank Kami he isn't that lazy like he was before. I mean... this time he did his packing HIMSELF. Oh god... I love him so damn much.' Temari thought.

Shikamaru came outside with a tooth brush stuffed in his mouth and said to Temari,

"Pack for me , I'm sleepy."

"SHIKAMARU~!"

With that said , Shikamaru found himself outside the apartment with a toothbrush in his mouth and his clothes in one hand and a bag in the other.

* * *

><p>"Do I look fat ?" Asked a brown haired girl with chocolaty eyes averting her eyes towards a lean figure sitting on the floor surrounded with many types of files and folders.<p>

"..."

"Do I look F.A.T Neji ?" Tenten marched towards Neji and stood in front of him.

"Hm? What's the matter Tenten?" Neji asked in a state of confusion when he saw his beloved standing on his MOST important file.

"Hyuga Neji, I asked you something ... but it seems that you're not interested in listening to me." Said Tenten with a grumpy face.

"Oh I am ! I really am..." Said Neji and stood up.

"Oh really? I don't think so ! I mean look at Sakura and Gaara! They're just... what... 24-years of age and are getting married! And look at us... You don't even care if I look obnoxious in a dress...*Sniff* I thought that in this vacation we would finally spend time together *Sniff-Sniff* But all you care is about your fucking job..." Said/Screamed Tenten with all her might.

"Please stop crying sweet heart... I can't see you cry, ya know?" Said Neji and hugged his girlfriend of 5 years.

"... *Sniff*..."

"Now don't cry ... You're not a cry baby , are you ?"

"Hmm.." Tenten nodded her head untagled herself from Neji.

"So, how do I look ?" Said Tenten looking towards her reflection in the mirror.

No answer.

"Neji ?" Tenten turned around to see what Neji was up to.

The said man was sprawled out on the carpet with a folder in his hands ... yet again.

"HYUGA BOODY FUCKING NEJI ! GET OUT !"

Before Neji could even understand the situation, he found himself standing outside the door with a stack of files in his hands.

* * *

><p>I know this is a short... in fact VERY short chapter but I have my chemistry practical tomorrow :P<p>

Ja ne.

Punkified Angelica.


	3. Lets Get Started

** My Stupid Life ... With My New Wife.**

A Sasu-Hina Story.

**Summary** : When two people ... exactly opposites ... are forced into marriage, what would happen ? Of course ... **C.O.M.P.L.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.S**.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Naruto , unfortunately. But some day ... I WILL... NOT ... Hmph :P

**Author's note** : Speaking – "Blah"

Thinking – 'Blah'

**Chapter 3**

** Lets Get Started**

Awesome.

Now I have to find another pair of boxers.

Friggin' awesome.

My life officially and logically S.U.C.K.S.

Why ?

**First :** I lost a damn bet to the dope... Which means a whole week of treating him Ramen.

Honestly... How the fuck can he digest those ... those disgusting noodles?

**Second :** I can't find my tickets. Now how the hell will I get on the freaking airplane?

I swear I kept them in my wallet.

**Third :** The oldies below are seriously gonna kill me with their constant yapping.

I mean... Come on! They are so damn old... yet they don't get tired of barking continuously ?

**Fourth :** I left my favorite jacket at the userotonkashi's house.

Awesome. I'm sure the knucklehead would have dropped those slimey noodles of his on it.

**Fifth :** I'm losing my mind... as I've already lost a pair of boxers to that friggin' weasel.

Pretty badly.

Fuck the boxers.

I zipped my bag and proceeded to my bathroom to take a shower.

I was standing there alone beneath the shower. Lost in my old little world where I was stabbing Naruto... And I suddenly remembered...

I left my tickets in my jacket.

The favorite one.

Withering away in...in...in...

Naruto's house.

I felt like kicking myself in the balls.

I got out of the bathroom in a hurry.

Grabbed my car keys and started running towards the door.

Visiting mum on weekends is such a pain in the ass... as well as balls.

Just then I realised...

I WAS FRIGGIN' NAKED.

"Good going Sasuke... Never knew you were planning to strip to entertain the cougars."

Oh my fucking dick.

"Itachi..." I glared at the person who always had a way of making my life a hell hole: my elder brother.

"Just shut the fuck up. Bloody weasel."

With that said I ran to my room, put on some **decent **clothes and repeated the whole process again.

"I heard you were stripping Sasuke. Aww man... I missed the show..." I heard an icy voice behind me.

"Oyi Hidan! Stop teasing the stripping baby... will ya?"

I swear... if Itachi and Hidan don't stop teasing me... Imma gonna kil—

"Sasuke honey ... Would you come downstairs for a minute ?"

Wow mom. What an awesome frigging way to end my strategy.

"I'll be there in a minute mum."

"Of course... bye **honey.**.." Said ... who could be the one ?

Itachi.

I ran downstairs and saw my mum standing near the phone with the cord-less in her hands.

"It's Naruto." Mum informed me and bid her goodbye. Looks like she is going for that wine tasting shit.

"Oyi userotonkashi... I left my tickets in your apartment."

"_Thank God you realised that teme !"_

Well I'm coming over to your house in 5."

"_K."_

"Whatever."

I hung up and made my way towards the door. After closing it with a (very) loud thump, I sat in the car and drove to the blonde's apartment.

Seriously... Visiting mum is the greatest, most epic and cock sucking, fucking shit I've ever come across.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p>I love my life.<p>

I seriously do.

One month.

One month full of pure joy and happiness.

Gaara and Sakura.

Sakura and Gaara.

They make such a cute couple !

Chaa !

Okay... I'm acting like Sakura now.

Anyway...

Bridesmaid dress. Check.

Normal clothes. Check.

Dresses and skirts. Check.

Swimsuit. Check.

Bikini (*blush blush*). Check.

Accessories. Check.

Toothbrush and other requirements. Check.

Hair appliances. Check.

...

(46) Romance novels. Check.

(47) Bitter chocolates. Check.

...

(61) Laptop. Check.

Thank God the list came to an end. Phew.

I glanced at the clock. 4:30 p.m.

I have half an hour to get dressed.

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After a long and hot shower I opened my closet and pondered over the way I should dress-up.

My decision finally landed over a pair of sky blue jeans and a long purple t-shirt.

I have a thing for purple.

Don't blame me.

I slipped on my white flats and dried my hair.

Nothing could go wrong today.

Maybe today would be the brightest day.

Maybe.

After making sure my room was in a proper order, the bell rang.

I opened the door and saw nii-san and Tenten (or my soon to be Hōritsu no imōto/sister in law) standing in the hall way.

I greeted nii-san and hugged Tenten.

I can't believe that these two hopeless romantic lovers are not married yet.

Maybe they love the way they are.

I grabbed my bags and joined them.

This was gonna be so much fun.

* * *

><p>Yet again...A short chapter.<p>

But don't blame me.

Blame my laziness.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
